Team JUCR
by Gunsandgames
Summary: Meet Team JUCR (Junker). An explosives expert with a slight temper, a timid sniper, a cold rifleman, and an energetic support-man, what COULD go wrong? The answer: Anything and everything! And when they meet Team RWBY and JNPR, how are they going to even adapt? Let's find out! OCxOC, RubyxOC but not for some time.
1. Transfer Students Ahoy!

**Author's Note: Hello, beautiful people! This is a monstrosity that a friend and I are doing for the fuck of it. Now, read and please review! Criticism, no matter how bad, is welcome!**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

"Huh," Jack sighed as he continued to listen to music on his scroll. Heavily tanned, the man had a body of a swimmer's. His black hair was a combination of clean and messy as well as having dark brown eyes. He wore a green jacket, a black shirt, and black cargo pants. He stood at around 6 feet and 4 inches tall.

Sitting next to him was his brother and partner in crime, Ryan. Now, at the moment, he was in a deep sleeep, snoozing the day away as they continued their trip to Beacon by airship. The sleeping ship was slightly tanned and a heck lot leaner. He had short, messy black hair, covered by his red hoodie. He also wore a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt, although this made him look like a regular joe. That is, until people notice the glasses that threaten to fall off his face and the barrel of his weapon barely sticking out of his jacket. The teen was only a mere 5 foot 11.

They were both sitting in a near empty airship with nothing to do. Jack had to resort to looking at web pages on his scroll as to keep himself from becoming bored. Although, from time to time, he checked on the news and stocks to keep Ryan updated.

"Attention all passengers, we will be landing in Beacon within a few moments," the pilot announced on the intercom. causing the teen to punch the other.

"Wake up, Ryan," he said, to no avail. He sighed and plugged his nose. Nothing for the first few moments before Ryan bursted awake.

"SNAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" he shouted before Jack silenced him with a pound smack. "Ow, we're here aren't we?"

"Yes we are," the other man said as he got up and grabbed his dufflebag. He kicked the other towards him, causing Ryan to reach into his partially opened jacket to pull out a lollipop.

"Want one?" he asked as he popped the coffee flavored candy into his mouth. "Damn, this really isn't an alternative to real coffee."

"Embrace the suck, brroooootheeeeeeeeeerrr!" Jack replied with a slight british accent. "But in all seriousness, how can you carry candy AND your gun at the same time without breaking anything?"

"Trade secret," Ryan stated before grabbing his dufflebag and standing up. The two started walking towards the exit, embracing the sight of Beacon Academy. It was early morning, but the two really didn't care. "Time to head up to Headmaster Ozpin.

"So, Mr. Doe and Mr. Andrews, you want to transfer to my academy from yours in Atlas?" Mr. Ozpin asked the transferees as they sat in their chairs.

"Yes sir," Ryan replied "You see, we didn't have a squad- er, team as opposed to the other students. Our headmaster wanted us transferredd here in order for us to gain the full knowledge of being warriors as well as working with others."

"Yes, General Ironwood has told me about your... dilemma," Ozpin replied stoically. "But, I've seen what you two are capable of- both together AND alone, I'm confident that you two shall accomplish much here. However, Beacon is nothing like your academy. It, moreso, revolves around a balance of knowledge and combat for Hunters and Huntresses."

"Yes sir," Jack said with confidence. "We are willing to take on the challenge, if you do have some students for us to become a team."

"You will meet your team, soon, boys," Ozpin said as he took a sip out of his mug. "And you should meet some of the other students. They'll be willing to show you around."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," both students said as they stood up in unison. Jack walked out of the office as Ryan followed. Ozpin continued his gaze until he looked up.

"I hope you know what you're doing, James," he muttered.

"Of course you'd somehow have one of mom's undamaged cookies in your pocket," Jack stated with annoyance as Ryan shrugged, nibbling at the pastry. The two were walking down the hall of a dorm building towards their dorm.

"I need my sugar, ok?" he had replied back. "Well, as much as other food."

"You're like all the guys at the academy put together," the teen deadpanned, causing the other person to start snickering.

"So damn true." Ryan said before stretching. "I wonder how Ustill is doing."

"Who's Ustill?" Jack asked with caution.

"Cousin from Vale. Around our age. She's like me in a lot of ways!" Ryan explained, causing Jack to sigh.

"Oh she sounds...pleasant," he replied as Ryan unlocked the door and opened, revealing a pair of women in the dorm.

"SHIT! WRONG DORM WRONG FUCKING DORM!"

The teen slammed the door with his back against it, looking at the paper. Jack looked at the dorm number, then at the paper. Dorm 117. "We're at the dorm, maron," he said. "Beacon has co-ed dorms, remember?"

"But isn't this the main dorm building?" Ryan asked. "I heard the Transfer student building is the next building over."

"It goes from 201 to 300," Jack deadpanned. "We're at the right building. I saw that our team has one non-transfer student. No names, though."

"Ah." Ryan unlocked the door and opened it, only to reveal only one female, slow clapping. The other was nowhere to be found. Ryan sighed and waved. "Hey Ustill."

"Still panicky as ever, Private Ryan?" Ustill joked as she got off the bed. She stood around 5'10 feet tall and had her brown hair in a pony tail. She wore a OD green flak vest with a blue T-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. She also had a patch of a pair of crossed rockets on her breast pocket and an Ursa claw necklace, curtesy of a victory years back. Her sky blue eyes shined with amusement at Ryan's glare. "And the big guy must be your friend. I'm Ustill Andrews."

"Jack Doe," Jack replied sternly, "A pleasure to meet you. Where is the other girl?"

"Meep," a noise voice came out from the nearby closet. Ryan nudged his friend over to it before placing his dufflebag onto a bed. The other male walked over and opened the door, revealing a cowering Faunus. She tried covering her face from the cold stare Jack gave before Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Awww, she's shy! That's so cute," Ustill cooed, causing a blush on the girls face.

"Don't be scared of Jack," Ryan said as he took out his laptop. "He's a big softie when you get to know him. I'm Ryan. I'm sure you know Ustill." Jack shot a killer glare at Ryan for his statement.

"I-I-I'm Ch-Chasseur," the Faunus introduced herself. Jack stepped out of the way, allowing her to zip through the room and land onto the bed with a large anti-tank rifle on it. Although having a somewhat short barrel length for such a large caliber weapon, it also had a long single ax edge on the bottom of it's long bayonett. The others in the room were able to note her large, grey parka and her long, sandy blonde hair that nearly hid her wolf-like ears. Jack seemed enthralled by her green-hazel eyes, and manner of speech he had never seen or heard before. Ryan whistled to a tune as Jack began to conceal his face from the room,while the Faunus hid under her blankets, a large lump over the bed had formed.

Suddenly, Ryan was hit with a familiar smell of roses. This rosey smell, Ryan thought. Where have I known this before?

And with that, however, Ryan shrugged and placed a sucker in his mouth. "Hey! Gimme one, too!" Ustill whined, causing the teen to snicker and toss her a pineapple sucker, at which she unwrapped and savored once it was in her mouth.

Jack took out his scroll, as to check on some web pages again, to see that there was a school message specifically for his scroll. He played it. "Hello, students," a female voice said, causing Ustill to gasp.

"That's Professor Goodwitch!" she exclaimed, the recording continuing.

"Professor Ozpin has decided the four of you, Jack Venguer Doe, Ustill Diana Andrews, Chasseur de Issole la Loup, and Ryan Andrews, to be Team J.U.C.R. (Junker), lead by Jack Doe. You will remain as this team until you four graduate from Beacon."

"Yay!" Ryan said without much enthusiasm. "We are a team of misfits and shy people, what could go wrong!"

"Shut up Ryan," Jack stated as he pulled his a small devise out of his duffle. "Oh, and the answer is everything. Everything can and will."


	2. Wait, What Just Happened?

**Author's Note: I feel ashamed that I'm writing thousand word chapters... Man, I hope I can do better... Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

The cousins stared at their leader before shrugging. "That's life," Ryan stated nonchalantly before closing his laptop. He placed the device under his pillow before standing up on his bed. "That's why we need to live!"

"Yeah!" Ustill agreed, jumping over to the same bed. The two struck a pose, which caused them to point at Jack. "We need to go to Vale!"

"But it's Sat-" Jack was able to say before a knock was heard. Chasseur poked her head from under the covers as Ryan jumped off the bed. With a front flip for style, he landed on his feet and dashed for the door, opening it. There layed a plain box.

"Ghost," He said with a deep, gravelly voice. He turned, with a fake mustache on his face, with a grin. "Get in the box."

Jack immediately smacked him before throwing a maniquin arm at the box. "It's a trap, you fool!" he repranded as Ryan rubbed the back of his head. "Beacon doesn't deliver mail!"

"It's Nora, guys," Ustill explained, earning her three clueless looks. "Riiiiight... Transfer students."

"Noooo," Ryan sarcasically replied. "I thought we were seniors."

This action earned him another smack. "You, shut it," Jack commanded. "Ustill, who's Nora?"

"Most energetic and craziest girl in Beacon," Ustill said. She stepped outside and brought the box in. She placed it onto her bed. "She uses a grenade launcher/hammer and has an unknown obsession with breaking people's legs. She's part of team JNPR."

"Noted," Jack simply said.

"Eep!" Chasseur squeaked, retreating into her hiding place.

"Damn," Ryan commented. He then shrugged with a smirk. "Ustill, grab Chasseur. WE ARE GOING TO VALE!"

"Wait, wha-?" Jack was cut off as he was lifted up and carried by the arms and legs, courtesy of Ryan and his cousin respectively. Chasseur was somehow on Ustill's back, earning the two bright blushes.

The four somehow zipped down the dorm building, across the campus, and into the airship all in one shot. Ryan had somehow gotten a sucker into his mouth and a grey bandana tied just under his hairline, causing him to look like a guerrilla commando. Ustill, on the other hand, had a piece of bread in her mouth but that was about it. The two dropped Jack onto the unforgiving floor before the other male just collapsed.

"Give him a second and he'll recover," the leader simply stated as he got up and sat himself on a nearby bench. Chasseur shakily got down from her ride and dashed to quickly sit on the other end of the airship. "Oh, and watch him before he som- crap."

Ryan had somehow disappeared in a half-empty half-full airship. Jack only facepalmed while Ustill giggled. "He's still as I remembered him: seperating from the group a lot," she commented.

"He's always like this, an incognito."

"Whew," Ryan huffed, having taken off his light jacket and stayed with his green T-shirt. He had also placed on a cap for escaping people. "That was a bit of a nut job. But, you know how it always is. But then again, it's something people just don't do regularly."

"Who are you talking to?" a girl asked, startling Ryan out of his stupor. He quickly turns, only to see her in a red cloak. A familiar rosey smell assaulted his nose again, causing it to slightly twitch. Aside from that, Ryan knew who he was dealing with. The girl was definitely younger than everyone else, having black hair with red highlights, and had a black "combat skirt."

"Myself," he said sort of proudly. "Although talking to animals and inanimate objects also work."

"Do they respond back?" She joked.

"Nope!" He replied. "So why is a young lady like you doing at Beacon?"

"I attend Beacon."

Ryan gave the girl a slack-jawed expression, causing her to giggle a bit. He quickly shook the shock off his face before grinning. "Damn, girl, you gotta be good to be able to attend!" he complemented before facepalming. "I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Ryan Andrews, transferree and member of Team JUCR."

"And I'm Ruby," Ruby replied. "Leader of Team RWBY."

"Well holy fucking shit," Ryan laughed. "Now your fighting skills have to be THAT good!"

The two gave off a small laugh before a thought penetrated the girl's mind. "Why are you going to Vale?" she asked curiously. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for Monday?"

"Done and over with," Ryan replied. "I need to get my leader out to town with the rest of the team. Buuuuut he knows me well enough so he'll find me."

"How can he find you in a a city as big as Vale?" Ruby asked as Ryan pulled out his wallet. He took out a membership card and showed it to her. "Wait, you go to Oxman's!?"

"Yeah," Ryan said with a gleam in his eyes. "You a weapons geek, too?"

"Yeah!" Ruby replied quickly. "So what is your weapon's name? What's it's size? What other modifications did you make to it? What is it ma-"

"It's nothing special, Ruby," Ryan dismissed as he brought out his weapon of choice. "Meet Shadowdarkness."

The weapon was a unique bullpup design, one that had the magazine on top of the weapon system itself. It was made of a black polymer shell with mobility and recoil in mind. The actual working area of the SMG was below it's magazine. The grip was integrated into the trigger guard, allowing Ryan's right finger to move freely even though his left thumb was also within the area. Also within the trigger guard was the safety while above it was the charging handle. Before the intergrated handle was the ejection port. The stock did not actually flow with the rest of the gun. In fact, it slimmed out and allowed a hole to be placed near the end of it, an inch before the rubber padding. The railing above the magazine seemed to be the weapon's iron sights.

"Woah, that's small," Ruby said, causing Ryan to hold back a snigger. "But what melee capabilities is it capable of?"

"It can turn into an ax," Ryan replied as he flipped the safety to fire, causing the bottom of the trigger guard to produce an ax head as well as the railing to flip and reveal another blade. "If I can't swing, I have my knife that's small and long enough to be my bayonette. It fits just between the sights and the mag, but it lowers slightly to give it a snug hold."

"Cool."

"Really, it's not that much," Ryan waved off. "I've seen people carry large caliber rifles, medium machine guns, and launchers into battle before. I'm more of a support type of guy."

"Interesting." The two continued to converse as the other WBY part of the team was wondering where their leader was.

"That dolt!" Wiess seethed. "Leaving us behind to get through the crowd!"

"Well, we did say something about getting cookies," Yang defended warily.

"That still doesn't give her the right to leave us behind!"

"Wiess, let it go," Blake stated calmly. The two listened to the ice princess continue her rant while Jack, Ustill, and Chasseur sat quietly, waiting for the airship to finally land.

"Ustill, remind me to deal with Ryan, later," Jack muttered.


	3. Vigilantes and RWBY

**Author's Note: Oh yay, school started. The joy, the fucking joy. Anyways, I feel more accomplished that this is about twice as large as the last two chapters. Unfortunately, my friend is going to be gone for a while so my chapters may be more or less worse than the first three chapters.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth**

Jack, Chasseur, and Ustill walked down the ramp, wondering when would their member show up. They exited the loading dock and waited on the sidewalk. "Grrr," Jack muttered as 10 minutes passed. "He should be down by no-"

"Excuse me, have you seen a teenage girl, around this tall, and wearing a red cloak," someone asked as Ustill turned around. The other two members did something different. Chasseur in her surprise had hidden behind Jack as he turned to there caller.

"Who're you?" Jack asked.

The first person was a tall, poorly dressed girl, with a long mane of blonde hair. She had violet eyes and her golden bracelets that could easily catch attention.

The second girl seemed like your typical spoiled rich kid. She had light blue eyes and silver hair in a ponytail. She wore a white dress with a overcoat, and had soem type of foil at her side.

The last one was very peculiar. Her cat-like amber eyes somewhat conveyed though the three didn't think anything of it. She had normal length long black hair and a black bow to compliment her attire. She had wide bladed sword like weapon with a a handle resembling a pistol, loosely attached to her back.

"Nope, sorry," Ustill replied. "Have you seen a guy, around this height, wearing glasses and a red hoodie?"

"No, sorry," the black haired girl said. "We should be going, Yang."

"Not until we find my baby sister!" Yang replied indigintly.

"You know, we can help you find your lost member and vice versa," Ustill offered, causing the three to think a bit.

"Sure."

"I accept."

"What are you two thinking!?" the rich girl exclaim incrediously. "Accepting complete strangers' help!?"

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures," Ustill grinned. "I'm Ustill. These two are my teammates, Chasseur and Jack. The guy is our leader."

"I'm Yang," Yang said.

"My name is Weiss Schnee," Weiss introduced herself, with a pompous expression.

"Blake," Blake stated. The group went silent when they heard voices.

"You wouldn't believe what happened on this one camping trip!" a familiar voice reached the ears of Team JUC.

"RYYYYYYAAAAAAAANNNNN!" Jack shouted, causing the conversation between the red wearing duo to cease as they walked from the entrance. "Where the hell were you!?"

"Just down the street," he shrugged. "I came back as soon as we both discovered our teams aren't with us."

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she bear hugged her little sister. "Where were you?"

"Talking to a new friend," she muttered. "At least he likes weapons."

"Ooh, finding a guy already?" the older sister joked before being smacked. Weiss stepped up.

"You dolt!" she reparanded. "We turn around for JUST A SECOND and you disappear. You had us worried sick!"

"Sorry Weiss," she apologized. Team RWBY turned to Team JUCR, only for Yang to realize something.

"YOU!" she shouted, causing everyone to look at Ryan. He was genuinely confused as why would he be addressed in such a way.

"Who me?" he asked.

"Yes you!"

"Mom?" Ryan grinned before being smacked by Jack. "Ow! Ok,ok. What about me?"

"You don't remember!?" she shouted. "You ne- actually, it's better this way." She mumbled.

"Yang, what are you talking about?" Ruby asked as Ryan rose an eyebrow.

"Better ignorant than educated," he asked, with Yang nodding. "... Welp, gonna go off on my plan."

"And what is your plan?" Ustill asked. Ryan only grinned when he put on his jacket. He donned his hood.

"Hey Jack, wanna go do a bit of exploring?" he asked, only for Jack to give a tired smile. The two started to run towards and alley way, only for Ryan to jump onto the wall and, using portruding bricks, scaled upward. Jack simply took a ladder and arived at the top faster. The two stood on the roof, and began to walk off leaving the girls behind.

"... Well, that was interesting," Yang commented. "Oh, anyways, Ruby, this is Ustill and Chasseur."

"Hi," she greeted.

Chasseur nodded shyly, trying to bury herself in her parka. Ustill, on the other hand, grinned as she held her hand out. "Nice to meet you," she responded. The two shook hands before the girls started walking downtown.

((()))

Jack, finally exempting the need to run, had vaulted over some air ducts while Ryan slid under them. "So, what're your thoughts on ze girl, Chausser?" the former asked.

"Eh, looks like a nice girl," the latter replied, the two jumping over another gap. "Not my type, though, too shy. I saw you in your little trance, eyeing her up like a knife on sale."

"You didn't see shit Ryan," Jack replied coldly, causing the other boy to grin wildly.

"Sure, I didn't," he laughed before the two heard some shouts. "Shit. Well, looks like someone needs help."

"Wait!" Jack explained, holding onto Ryan shoulder with an iron grip."Look...I want to help the innocent just as much as next guy, but every time you drag me into one of heroic plans, I almost become worse then I already am!" He yelled jabbing Ryan with his left hand.

"Hey, if we aren't gonna do it, who else will?" Ryan grinned as he turned his jacket inside out, causing the color to be navy blue. "I promise that this time, you won't get messed up. I'll use my special stuns so we have a better chance!"

"Fine," Jack sighed as the two changed their course, running towards the source. Running from the shop, From Dust Til Dawn, was a group of petty theives, around 7, armed with small dust pistols and baseball bats.

"Gah, why can't these guys take the hint?" Ryan muttered as the he pulled out his weapon.

"Ryan, we need to take them non-lethally. Witnesses," Jack commanded before the other put away his gun. The two teens covered their faces; Ryan had his hood and Jack had a long olive drab cloth wrapped around his head. From there, they jumped off the building and landed onto the street, though somersaulting before jumping up in front of the group.

"Oi, out of the way!" their leader shouted, pointing his gun at the two. It was then that the two seperated, causing the theives with guns to try and land a bullet upon one of them. Ryan had opted and pulled a small container from his jacket.

"Nah, I have a better idea. Here, have a present," he said as he shook it up and threw it into the group. The vigilantes looked away as it exploded in a bright light, temporarily disorienting and blinding those around it. The criminals started to fire off their weapons in all directions, causing any civilians within the vicinity to hide behind something, though the two weren't fazed.

Jack ran up and flipped one of the men onto his back with such force that he was knocked out. He, then gave a jab and a mean uppercut to another one of his friends, only to turn and gave a chop to a third man's neck, effectively knocking him out. Ryan, on the other hand, had his targets pass out from pain within a small amount of time. Within the first one, he had disarmed the man before giving him a roundhouse kick to the face. The next was given three forced palms to his forehead and the last got kicked onto the floor.

Taking 8 seconds to recover, the leader discovered his brigade were all on the floor, either groaning or knocked out. "Feel like handing the money and dust crystals back to the old man?" Ryan asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hell no," the man replied before opening fire upon them. Jack jumped to the side while Ryan had decided to run and slide towards his target, kicking the legs from under him. Jack ran up and, with a pistol whip from a fallen gun, the lights went out for the leader. Ryan got up just as the sirens became louder. With that, the two nodded, and ran off before any cops or huntsmen groups show up.

((()))

"So, how'd you like Beacon, Chasseur?" Ruby asked as she chewed her tenth cookie.

"Vell, I haven't met many people yet," she trailed off. Team RWBY gave her a sympathetic look.

"Watch out for Cardin," Yang warned. "He's the bully of the academy. Especially loves targeting Fauni, like Bl-"

Her voice was smothered out by Weiss's, Ruby's, and Blake's hands. "Like who?" Ustill asked, already finished with her pastry.

"Like... Uh..." Ruby tried to come up with an excuse before Weiss's eyes lit up.

"Like Velvet!" she replied. "She's one of the rabbit fauni at Beacon."

"I-I'll be sure to look out," Chasseur muttered before the group heard shouting. And lots of it. The girls looked at each other before running towards the source. Ruby went ahead and used her semblance, leaving a trail of rose petals for the girls to follow. An explosion was heard, though this one didn't sound like a convensional one, followed by gunfire.

As Ruby skidded to a stop, she witnessed as two vigilantes fought with a theif. One had slid and tripped him before the other grabbed a dropped weapon and knocked him out. Around that particular scene, however, was a small scorch mark and six other men, either dead or knocked out. The one on the ground quickly got up and the two ran off, only for the police to come about 10 seconds later. In fact, several hunters and huntresses team had shown up, only to discover that their targets have already been battered and beaten One of their medical teams rushed in and checked on each and every criminal.

"Alive," they gasped just as Ryan and Jack had walked over to her, sweaty and a bit tired... Well, Ryan was anyways.

"What did we mi- Holy shit," Ryan said as he observed the scene. "How the hell did we miss this, Jack?"

"No idea," he shrugged. Soon after, as the medical teams were lifting the criminals up to get checked, the remaining two teams were left. Ruby was being interviewed by one of the Huntsmen teams about the incident.

"So what happened?" Yang asked as Ryan shrugged.

"I got here when there were a group of knocked out criminals in the street," he replied, a grin tugging at a corner of his lip. Ustill noticed, though she smirked. "Anyways, I haven't met you girls."

"I'm Yang," Yang replied. "The spoiled brat is Weiss-"

"Hey!"

"-and the girl in black is Blake."

"Nice to meet you," Ryan grinned cheerfully. "I'm Andrew Ryan and I have a question."

He was promptly smacked by Jack, who had a glare. "Don't even try," he growled while the victim was rubbing the back of his head.

"Ouch. Anyways, my actual name is Ryan Andrews and the other guy is Jack Doe," Ryan explained. "We were called Gibs and Dinozzo because of how often he smacks me."

Jack growled, causing Ryan grin wildly before dodging a smack. "Ok, I gave them the descriptions," Ruby said as she walked back. "It was a bit broad but they're working hard on tracking them down."

"Damn," Ryan said as he stretched his arms back, emitting a few pops. "Wow, they are gonna have to do a bit of investigating."

"D-does this happen a lot in Vale?" Chasseur asked, recieving some shakes. "Oh, th-then we may have a problem."

"I'm not sure about that," Ryan mused. At that, someone's stomach growled, causing everyone to look around. They soon placed their sights on Ruby, who was blushing a bit.

"How!?" Weiss exclaimed with disbelief. "You just finished a large bag of cookies!"

"But I'm still hungry," the culprit whined, causing Ryan to chuckle a bit.

"Now that I think about it, how about we go to lunch?" he suggested, bringing out his scroll to check his credit account. Satisfied with what he had, he placed it away before glaring at Jack. "But on one condition, I'm paying."


End file.
